Chicago
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: The Vocaloid gang are college students and part of the Yokohama Community College Drama Club (YCCDC) and are running lines for their second musical, Chicago.


A/N: I'm going on a musicals binge, so this is where this idea stemmed from. XD I love the movie, Chicago, so hopefully this turns out to be just as awesome! Please review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids or anything related to Chicago.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with lively chatter as the pinkette came strolling with a scowl through the double doors.

After weeks of pressuring phone calls and dodging emails, the girl had finally caved in. Megurine Luka, unlike her older brother Luki, hadn't joined many clubs since entering college. She preferred to spend her time alone with a good book instead of around a bunch of overly happy people. Just the thought of them left her wanting to punch something. But her father insisted on her joining something, said it would look good on her resume, and so she did. Megurine Luka was officially part of the Yokohama Community College Drama Club (YCCDC for short).

At first Luka hated it, a bunch of theater kids with jazz hands and spirit fingers in tights… wasn't her idea of a good time. But once they started working on the production of their first play, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the pinkette was hooked. That didn't mean, though, that the girl had to get along with everyone. The only girl she had anything remotely in common with was some chick named Meiko, who was one glass and a drive away from becoming an alcoholic. She too had a better way of spending her days, and being around a group of people who smiled so much it made her own face hurt wasn't her cup of… sake either. So the two girls banded together, fighting their way through all the smiles, flowers, and glitter for their next play, Chicago.

Luka, after finding out she had to give up her Saturday to run lines, had all but flipped every surface in her home that wasn't bolted to the flooring. Which her father and brother had of course ignored. Luka dragged into the abandoned school campus, snacking loudly on a bag of salty potato chips as she swaggered herself to where the rest of the drama club had been waiting.

"Lulu!" A voice called, causing the girl to cringe from under her jacket hood. No one had ever bothered to give her a nickname, not even her parents or sibling… except for this guy. Kamui Gakupo.

The boy was the epitome of a good time and smiles. He was rumored to be one of the campus's sweethearts, and had the heart stopping smile to back it up. But all of that, all of that sparkly froufrou crap that made the purple haired giant so popular with damn near everyone, got on Luka's nerve to absolutely no end.

"You want your face kicked in, don't you?" Luka hissed, not even bothering to stop and acknowledge the boy.

Gakupo, long legs and all, had no problem keeping up with the pinkette. He studied her baggy pants and even larger sweatshirt, wondering how her parents allowed her to leave the house dressed in such a fashion. "Oh Lulu," He chided. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because flamboyant twig bitches like you enjoy being doormats for people like me. Now step off, Gakupo." Luka snapped, throwing open the auditorium doors.

The others were already present and accounted for, sitting in one of those large kumbaya circles on the stage. Luka, in that moment wondered what in the hell had she just walked into. _**'Oh nah, this is some of that hippie bullshit.' **_She thought, her brows furrowed in confusion and disgust.

"Luka, you're here!" Miku smiled, jumping to her feet.

Everyone turned, giving her welcoming smiles and beckoning for the pinkette to join them.

"Great," Kaito said as he clapped his hands together. "Now that everyone is here, let's start running through these lines." The blue haired boy said happily. Kaito was the king of the happies, and the leader of this so called production. After Rocky Horror became such a success among the Yokohama theater scene, it was only common sense that the boy be in charge of the Chicago production as well. "We don't have to go in order of the scenes or scene by scene. This is just a little exercise to make sure you've managed to memorize a good majority, if not all, of your lines and to see if you can match your expressions with whatever is going on in that scene. Alright?" They all nodded.

Luka, Who was playing _**Roxie Heart**_, rose to her feat first. She removed her hoodie to reveal the small camisole she had been wearing underneath. _**"You're THE Velma Kelly. I was there the night you got arrested."**_

Meiko, who was casted as _**Velma Kelly**_ and had been sipping quietly on an undisclosed drink, was the next to rise. _**"Yeah? You and half of Chicago." **_

Gakupo, their _**Billy Flynn**_, stood next. _**"This trial… the whole world… it's all… show business." **_He couldn't help but give a glance towards Luka after producing such great lines. Which was to be expected from Kaito's top actor.

Rin, who was playing _**June**_, jumped to her feet. _**"I'm standin' in the kitchen,c arving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own business, when in storms my husband, Wilbur (**_who would've been played by Len had the boy not been at the dentist)_**, in a jealous rage. 'You've been screwing the milkman,' He said. He was crazy, and he kept screaming, 'You've been screwing the milkman.' And then he ran into my knife… he ran into my knife ten times." **_

The group shared at chuckle at little Rin and her dramatic motions, before Gakupo spoke again. _**"Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous, row after row will grow vociferous." **_The boy said, his sapphire gaze once again drifting over to the pinkette.

The two have known each other for as long as grade school. Gakupo had watched the girl grow up from this shy little girl who cried whenever someone even looked at her, to the scowling female who broke knuckles running through her lines before him. And the more of Luka he saw, the more he wanted.

Luka, _**"You want some advice, well here's a piece of advice from me to you, lay off the caramels." **_She winked. _**"God that's beautiful."**_

_** "Cut out God. Stay where you're better acquainted." **_Said Gakupo, earning a glare from the pinkette.

Meiko: _**"You know you're really pretty good."**_

Luka: _**"Yeah, that and a dime. What are you doing here?"**_

Meiko:_**"I heard you been, uh, making the rounds."**_

Luka: _**"Yeah, well, if it was up to you I'd be swinging by now."**_

Meiko: _**"Come one, I always knew Billy'd get you off. You should learn how to put things behind you."**_

Luka: _**"Oh thank you. I'll put that at the top of my list. Right after finding a job and an apartment with John."**_

The girls shared a high fived and Kaito gave an approving nod. Luka turned to Gakupo, a self satisfied smirk upon her flawless face. _**"And then I started foolin' around… and then I started screwin' around, which is foolin' without dinner." **_

Meiko, _**"She'd say, 'what's your sister like?' I'd say, 'men.'" **_The brunette turned to her friend. _**"You wanted my advice? Well here it is. Don't forget Billy Flynn's number one client is… Billy Flynn."**_

_** "What's that supposed to mean?"**_ Luka asked feigning bewilderment.

_**"It means, don't let him hog the spotlight when you're the one they paid to see." **_Replied Meiko, via Velma Kelly.

_**"They LOVE me!" **_Said Luka.

"I LOVE YOU!" Gakupo all but shouted, bringing about a seemingly endless awkward silence. His YCCDC friends stared at him in wonder, all of them except for Luka.

The pinkette stared wide eyed at the purple haired idiot, and for once marveled at the fact that he wasn't all smiles. His face was serious as his deep blue eyes locked with her own. That wasn't his line… wasn't even close. He was supposed to say, _**"They'd love you a lot more if you were hanged. You know why? Because it would sell more papers!" **_Not that romantic crap he'd just spewed. But the girl felt her heart flutter as the tall boy took a shaky step towards her, his eyes never releasing hers.

"I love you…" The giant repeated to the girl, paying no mind to the others there watching.

"I… uh…" Luka blushed.

"That's great and all, really, but Gakupo that was _**not **_your line!" Kaito shouted, throwing the boy the playbook.


End file.
